Carta A Santa Claus
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Naruto la convenció a escribir esa carta, ella pidió un regalo muy especial ¿acaso su suerte podrá ser tan buena como para que se cumpla?


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: Naruto la convenció a escribir esa carta, ella pidió un regalo muy especial ¿acaso su suerte podrá ser tan buena como para que se cumpla?**_

_**Nota: Una nueva idea ojalá les guste para navidad**_

* * *

**CARTA A SANTA CLAUS**

_**Querido Santa Claus:**_

_ Este año me he portado muy bien, he cumplido todas mis misiones, he ayudado a muchas personas en el centro médico, sé que hace muchos años que te no te escribo nada, la verdad la más impresionada he sido yo pero que te puedo decir, mi mejor amigo me recordó que no importa la edad siempre es un buen tiempo para creer en la navidad._

_ Verás no sé por dónde empezar a pedirte mi regalo, podría pedirte que se acabe esta guerra o que hagas que todos regresemos bien, tal vez alguna herida y eso, pero nada grave, también pensé en que mejoraras nuestra situación y evitarás que Naruto entrará en la guerra pero sabemos lo necio que es, aún sigo averiguando como me convenció a empezar la carta._

_ Lo que más desearía esta navidad es volver a ver la nieve, como la vez que fuimos a nuestra misión en la Tierra de la Nieve, cuando él aún estaba con nosotros, todavía no logro olvidarlo ni un ápice, por un momento pensé que pasaría como le paso a Ino, pero cada día siento más ese sentimiento, es una tontería, pero me gustaría mucho que él regresará y que volviéramos a ser ese equipo que tantas aventuras tuvo._

_ Creo que ahora sé lo que quiero, quisiera poder volver a ver a Sasuke como era en ese entonces y no como lo que vi la última vez que nos enfrentamos donde solo pude ver su tristeza y su dolor. Y le diría que nada cambio con mis sentimientos y que ahora lo amo más que ayer y que me gustaría compartir mi vida con él._

_**Tu atenta servidora**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Juro que despedazaré a Naruto- dice una chica pelirrosa guardando su carta recién terminada- no sé cómo un ninja como él aún puede creer en Santa Claus

La chica de ojos jade no podría estar más molesta, su mejor amigo y casi hermano la había obligado a hacer lo impensable -¡Una carta a Santa Claus!-, _¿acaso tenían 6 años?_ Se decía ella con un gran malestar, no recordaba bien su última carta, pero sabe que lo hizo en un momento de desesperación.

-Debería de romper esta carta- dice con fastidio después de cerrarla muy bien y colocar su nombre, el papel estaba membretado con cerezas y flores de cerezo –todos sabrán que fui yo y se burlarán- vuelve a bufar, además de lo membretado, tenía su peculiar aroma a cerezas que ella siempre tenía en su persona y en sus cosas- _Mataré a Naruto_- se dice tirándola en la cama

De solo recordar la última vez que escribió una carta, solo le traía malos recuerdos, ella tenía en ese entonces 10 años y su amiga Ino la convenció para ello, solo recordaba que era una locura pero en ese momento era el regalo que más añoraba –Una Cita con Sasuke-kun y ser su novia- ¡bah! Solo pensaba como un bebé y se dejó llevar por la idea que no había nada más poderoso que el deseo de navidad, escrito en una cartita.

-Ahora debo de llevarla al correo con el resto de los niños- dice dándose golpes contra su escritorio- ¿por qué no le dije a Naruto la verdad?

¡Oh sí! Ya recuerda porque no lo hizo, estaba el equipo de Kakashi descansando y sintiendo un poco del frío que solía sentirse por esa temporada, todos decían lo emocionados que estaban –claro ella solo lo decía para ocultar mucha de su tristeza por no estar completos- pero dejo que no le afectará al resto, quería, más bien deseaba de corazón una gran navidad así que puso todo de su parte para arreglarlo todo.

Vaya que cuando empezaron las ideas, tenía sus ánimos al suelo pero después se sintió mejor escogiendo su menú, mencionando sus adorados postres y lo mejor, la decoración y el árbol que usarían para colocar los regalos –ese fue el grave error- porque Naruto comenzó a decir que si ya tenían su carta a Santa y todos por obvias razones se negaron.

-Estúpido Naruto que no sabe la verdad- bufaba de nuevo pensando si quemar o no esa carta de pesadilla

Vaya que Naruto supo hacer bien de su entusiasmo para convencerlos –o al menos eso piensa- porque su insistencia fue lo que los llevo a tener que aceptar la idea de eso, Kakashi fue el primero que acepto y mientras Naruto convencía al resto de sus amigos de los demás equipos, Kakashi por su parte les había hecho jurar que ni una palabra de la verdad, porque como todo niño era bueno creer en eso y más con una guerra por delante, además quería saber los deseos ocultos de todos.

-Espero que Kakashi no la lea, sería más vergonzoso que todo lo demás- se dijo con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda –ya sé lo que dirá "Sakura no puedo creer que eso quieras" o "Sakura eres una pervertida" siempre entiende todo en doble sentido- dice poniéndose tan roja como la grana

Si seguía pensando en eso, se moriría de la vergüenza y correría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran y haría el peor acto de navidad, matar a su amigo a diestra y siniestra, pero se seguía repitiendo que no sería tan mala idea, al recordar su propio ridículo. _¿Y si Tsunade-sama la veía? ¿O Shizune la encuentra? ¿O lo peor, si Ino la ve con eso? _Eran las escalofriantes preguntas que se hacía las que ponían su piel de gallina y solo le hacían pasar por un peor debate… _Estúpido Naruto._

-Es hora de salir- se dice con la cara algo pálida por su incertidumbre de lo que encontrará en su camino, porque es obvio que todos están esperando hacer sus compras de navidad

Salió de su habitación y fue directo al armario a tomar sus guantes, gorro y chamarra que su mamá le compro para estos días, según el pronóstico haría un poco más de frío que en muchos años y ella odiaba sentirse enferma, más porque las gripes que son devastadoras en esa época y como buena doctora no se podía permitir tener ni un estornudo.

-_Las calles están solas, que suerte tengo- _se dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo

Parece ser que la suerte no había sido tan manipuladora y salvaje con ella, porque ya sería buena hora para que alguno de sus compañeros y amigos se aparezca en su camino y tenga que explicarle por qué tiene que ir al correo y contarle la genial idea de Naruto.

Pero por un momento la ventisca le provoco que su piel se erizara más y la carta saliera volando –_adiós buena suerte_- se dijo con mucho pesar tratando de alcanzar la estúpida carta que tantos líos le causaban a su salud mental, sino fuera por Naruto no tendría tantos líos y esa carta no estaría volando por las calles de Konoha.

-Bien vete estúpida carta- se dijo sintiéndose más idiota por tener que perseguirla –no pensaba llevarte al correo

Se mentía enormemente, pero después de correr media hora tratando de alcanzarla, ya era algo de locos, además había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con algunos aldeanos que solo la miraban raro como si estuviera loca –_Tal vez ya lo estaba_- se dijo recordando esos rostros y poniéndose más pálida, ahora si no podría odiar más a su suerte.

-Sakura-chan hasta que te encontré- escucha la voz de su mejor amigo, ahora si su suerte no puede ser peor

-Hola Naruto- lo saluda con la mejor sonrisa que le sale bastante falsa y en verdad fue un asco

-¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?- le pregunta al notarla más rara de lo normal

-Nada- bufa con fuerza- es que la famosa carta que escribí salió volando y no la encuentro

-¿La carta a Santa?- dice Naruto

-Sí, esa carta que no es más que…- se logró callar a tiempo de revelar la verdad

-¿Qué es la carta?- pregunta confundido

En ese momento si tuviera a sus dos conciencias, la buena y la mala, le estaría diciendo la mala que le diga la verdad a Naruto, que ningún casi adulto puede vivir con esa creencia, mientras su parte buena le diga que no es lo correcto, que debe ser buena esta navidad con las personas que quiere y que solo lastimaría al pelirrubio con su comentario de la verdad.

Desgraciadamente ella solo tenía a la malvada Inner que le repetía de manera constante que le diga la verdad, que lo mate, descuartice y lo venda como carne barata por hacerla escribir esa carta o por tenerla corriendo por la mitad de Konoha, en verdad que eso la tentaba enormemente pero se recordaba que ella por más mala que puede ser con Naruto jamás le haría algo tan bajo como eso para arreglarse de los problemas de San Nicolás y la navidad.

-Oh eso es muy malo- se dice Naruto tocándose la barbilla –ya sé, te ayudaré a encontrarla… deberás

-Eso es muy lindo Naruto pero ya la busque y nada- se dijo con un suspiro de frustración, cada vez la idea de matar a Naruto se hacía más buena

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, es mi responsabilidad ayudarte con ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer- sé dijo muy decidido- a buscar esa carta

-Está bien Naruto- dijo sonriendo un poco

Esto le recordó alguna de sus tantas misiones que la hacían reír y ser tan pero tan feliz que de solo recordarlo una pequeña punzada le atravesó el corazón, fuera de sus aventuras con el nuevo equipo, estaban mejor plasmadas en su mente cuando él estaba, había noches en las que todavía a pesar del cansancio tomaba la foto del antiguo equipo la abrazaba y le dejaba llenar por las lágrimas de su corazón, era algo doloroso y peor en la mañana que amanecía adolorida y con la cabeza molestándole por llorar por mucho tiempo.

-Por donde se encontrará- se decía Naruto mirando a todos lados

-Ya olvídalo Naru…- pero fue interrumpida por su amigo

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- la detiene- ¿sabes lo importante qué es una carta de esas?- le pregunta y estaba por responder cuando vuelve a hablar- es un deseo tan importante que solo Santa Claus puede cumplir- sus ojos comienzan a brillar al tiempo que se le forma una gotita en la frente de la chica- sabía que no usabas mucho eso, pero jamás dudes de eso

-¿Alguna vez te ha cumplido tu deseo?- le pregunta con una gran curiosidad, eso sí sería bueno de escuchar, digo es tan infantil que su historia sería extraordinaria

-Pues casi todo, el año pasado le pedí mucho ramen y me trajo como tres cajas del mejor ramen que existe además de algunos cupones para el Ichiraku- dice más emocionado- este año casi pedí lo mismo solo que además le pedí una oportunidad de hablar con Hinata

-¿Hablar con Hinata?- pregunto confundida

-Es un secreto- le dice misterioso- pero como dije debemos encontrar esa carta para que Santa Claus sepa tu deseo

Ahora ella solo se quedó viendo como su amigo buscaba su carta y se comenzó a sonrojar levemente, era algo que no pensó y ahora le divertía, se sentía como aquella niña que escribía sus deseos en un pequeño diario que desapareció no hace mucho y que ella tenía en algún lugar abandonado, ya que lo dejo cuando él se fue de su vida y solo le dio un "_gracias" _mientras la dejo abandonada en un banca donde paso la noche llorando en sus sueños.

-¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan si buscamos por esta parte de la ciudad?- señalando el lado norte- y de ahí buscamos la carta

-Me parece muy bien- le dice con una cálida sonrisa la chica, lo que hizo sonrojar al joven de ojos azules, ahora si se cumplía uno de los sueños del chico

-Pero si les dijéramos a los demás, seguro que nos ayudan- dice Naruto más decidido a encontrar esa carta- mientras la toma de la mano

-Ni lo sueñes, no pienso dejar que la Ino cerda lo encuentre y más…- mientras comienzan a caminar hacia donde señalo el rubio

Lo que ambos no notaron es que un joven de cabellos azabaches observaba a la chica desde que comenzó esa mañana, no era algo que él hiciera, pero ese día en particular su mente lo llevo al recuerdo de esa extraña cabellera que hacía el perfecto juego con esos enormes ojos jade y que solo en algunas noches se le aparecía y no precisamente porque soñaba que se tomaban de la mano, eran sueños que lo dejaban muy frustrado y con muchas duchas heladas en la mañana.

Él no podía comprender como esa cabellera rosada le ponía su mundo de cabeza, se decía un vengador, pero cuando esa chica se aparecía en sus pensamientos, terminaba muy frustrado y tenía que recurrir a métodos que odiaba, pero no podía entender como ahora que era casi un hombre su antigua compañera se le aparecía como una punzada que sabía bien donde atacarle y causarle las peores noches y desastrosas mañanas donde tenía un humor de perros.

-Hmp- salió ese monosílabo de su boca mientras volvía a contemplar en sus manos la carta que la chica de ojos jade buscaba con tanta desesperación

Su mañana no estaba planeada para regresar a la que fue su casa, pero ese fue uno de los días donde su entrepierna le molestaba más de lo normal, era tan molesta como la chica que lo provocaba y tan dolorosa que descubrió a la mala que no se le quitaba con su usual ducha fría, así que partió sin avisar a su equipo.

Al llegar sintió algo de frío pero eso solo lo hizo sentirse más relajado y en unos minutos estuvo frente a la ventana de la chica de sus húmedos sueños, ella estaba frustrada y en muchos sentidos le pareció gracioso verla que hasta la fecha sus actitudes no cambiaban, la estuvo observando mientras escribía en una hoja de papel, no era como el diario que alguna vez hurto, era algo muy diferente y se notaba que le frustraba poder plasmar sus ideas.

De vez en cuando se notaba que decía algo, él estaba muy seguro que de improperios y palabras altisonantes no se restaba, pero era algo poco común de la chica de cabellera rosada, pero seguramente lo que escribía la ponía así; hubo un momento que pensó en irse, cuando ella se quedó mirando el árbol donde tan ingeniosamente se escondió y que pensó que lo había visto, pero fue su suerte que solo fue una falsa alarma y ella solo soltó un suspiro y termino la carta.

Estaba tan perdido en ella que solo recordaba su sonrisa de verla guardar la carta y tirarla a su cama mientras se daba golpes contra el escritorio, pensó su mente pervertida que era el momento de saciarse de ella y así olvidar sus estúpidos sueños, pero fue tan lento por pensar de nuevo en ellos que tuvo que reaccionar al ver que ella tomaba la carta y salía de ahí.

-Molestia- se dijo recordando lo que hizo por seguirla sin ser descubierto

Arbustos, botes de basura y demás medios uso para que no lo vieran, se sintió tan estúpido que por un momento pensó en mandar al diablo todas sus idea de llevarla a la cama y mejor regresar con su nuevo equipo que nada tenía que ver con ellos y sus constantes pensamientos dedicados a la poseedora de esa rosa cabellera.

Solo cuando ya estuvo más decidido a irse y dejar de seguirla la carta que por mucho tiempo vio en manos de la chica de ojos jade voló en un pequeño remolino que la tomó por sorpresa y cayo directo en las manos del azabache, no podría desear tener mejor suerte que esa y desde ese momento la tiene en sus manos y no había dejado de seguirla hasta que apareció ese idiota rubio que le causaba nauseas de solo verlo con su chica, porque no iba a esperar una noche más para hacerla suya y sacársela de la mente.

-Esta noche- susurro mientras veía que el rubio la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de las manos

Se odiaba tanto por no habérsela llevado cuando ella se la pidió, porque ahora no tendría que tener esos sueños tan frustrantes, solo la tomaría y se sentiría tan fresco como una lechuga y cuanto añoraba sentirse libre de esos pensamientos que lo alejaban de sus propósitos de venganza contra Konoha y en especial contra los ancianos de ella.

Esa chica lo iba a volver loco y no estaba a nada de ir por ella y encerrarla para no sacarla hasta que estuviera libre de su esencia y de su imagen que muchas veces soñó y que ahora con la carta en su mano, solo aumentaba el furor que crecía en su cuerpo y lo volvía un poco más salvaje y solo pensaba en cosas que haría con la chica cuando estuviera debajo de él, gritando y gimiendo su nombre con tanta intensidad que solo así se sentiría satisfecho.

-Estúpidos sueños- se dijo acercando la carta a su nariz y oliéndola como si fuera oxígeno- debería de saber que tiene dentro- dice girándola y sonriendo arrogantemente- carta a Santa

Era algo perfecto, solo faltaban algunos días y esto solo le daría la oportunidad perfecta de entrar en su cuarto, pero algo de pronto lo hizo dudar _-¿y si ella ya no pensaba en él como antes? ¿Si ahora siente lo que él sintió por ella antes?_- maldición, eso no era algo fácil de ver porque mandaría a la mierda sus planes, eso sí que no puede permitirse un Uchiha y más uno como él _-¿Si al fin ella logro enamorarse del rubio?_- esa pregunta le pareció más un golpe bajo qué otra cosa, pero al verlos tomados de la mano, no puede ser tan descabellada esa idea.

-Lo mataré si eso viene dentro- dijo a punto de romper la carta_- mejor averiguo que tiene dentro_- se dijo con voz sombría y sin un ápice de inseguridad

Estaba por abrirla pero pensaba la mejor manera de hacerlo sin romperla, porque la chica era tan perspicaz que se daría cuenta de ello y esto solo haría agravar sus dudas y seguramente mandaría a la mierda esto y él quería cumplir su deseo, siempre y cuando él fuera el protagonista de la carta.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Estaba harta, la cabeza le iba a explotar de solo pensar que alguien tenía su carta que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado y que era tan personal que sabía que nadie la leía, porque es obvio que Santa Claus no existe, así que ella estaba segura que los únicos que habían cumplido los "deseos" de Naruto eran Kakashi e Iruka que ya sabían lo que quería el rubio y mientras dormía se lo llevaban a su casa y lo colocaban en su modesto árbol que todos ayudaban a adornar.

-Ya no puedo más Naruto- dice la chica más agotada que molesta y frustrada

-Pero aún no aparece Sakura-chan- le asegura

-En verdad ya no puedo más- dice sentándose en una banca

-Vamos Sakura-chan debemos encontrar la carta- dice sentándose a su lado

-Ya recorrimos toda Konoha, de izquierda a derecha, de norte a sur y arriba-bajo y nada- dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano

Como desearía decir que no era verdad pero ya habían buscado en todos los rincones de la ciudad, todos sus amigos ya se habían burlado cuando Naruto le hizo el enorme favor de avisarle a todos que era una "carta de Santa Claus" y todos dieron su negativa del paradero, no sin antes retorcerse de la risa en sus narices y casi correr por toda Konoha por intentar burlarse de ella.

-Sabes Sakura-chan, aun no le preguntamos a Kakashi-sensei- le dijo tomando aire y cerrando los ojos, la verdad se le acababan las ideas de su paradero

-Es verdad pero ya sabes está desaparecido, Tsunade-sama dijo que fue a cumplir una misión- bufo con fuerza la chica, ella pensaba que estaría por algún lado leyendo su pervertido libro

Lo peor de todo fue ir a la oficina de la Hokage y contarle que había perdido su carta, aunque ahora recordaba mejor que fue Naruto a hacer la denuncia por la misteriosa desaparición, al principio la Hokage lo tomo como una broma pero cuando vio que Naruto le explicaba el caso detalladamente, empezó a darle un ataque de risa, mientras la chica de ojos verdes se sonrojo y ya con un poco más de calma le explico a su maestra la historia y porque lo hizo.

No mejoró el escenario pero al menos no fue tan malo como lo pensó y eso solo la hizo sonreír ya que Naruto metió sus narices y ahora parece ser que toda Konoha hará una de ellas, porque la opinión del rubio llego a cansarla y hacer esa declaratoria sacando muchas venitas y gotitas en la frente de los aldeanos y los ninjas más respetados.

-Vaya no sabía que mis dos alumnos son novios- se escucha la voz de su sensei mientras ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormían

En verdad eso mismo preguntaba el azabache que después de muchas horas de ver que su frustrado plan por abrir el sobre sin ser detectado lo hizo quedarse en el mismo árbol donde dejo a la pelirrosa y que ahora le pesaba más de lo que nunca lo había pensado.

Pero cuando tuvo la suerte ver a ambos regresar, al menos sabía dónde buscar a su chica, pero su cara de paz se cambió a una llena de ira y odio hacia el rubio -parecían novios- estaban como abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, eso no lo iba a tolerar mucho tiempo y estaba por salir cuando escucho la voz de su antiguo sensei y se quedó a escuchar claramente su excusa.

-No digas eso Kakashi-sensei- dijo rápidamente la chica sonrojada

-¿Qué hacen los dos juntos y así como abrazados?- les pregunta acercándose a ambos

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan perdió su carta que le escribió a Santa Claus y la hemos estado buscado por todos lados y no aparece- dice Naruto cansado de tanto caminar

-¿Entonces si la hiciste?- le pregunta el sensei algo divertido

-Igual que tú, Kakashi-sensei- responde la chica de cabellera rosa

-Pero es fácil saber qué es lo que quiere Kakashi-sensei- dice el hiperactivo chico

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunta la chica

No era la única llena de enorme curiosidad, aunque por fuera no lo admitiera el azabache tenía la misma curiosidad que el resto, Naruto no era un chico muy persuasivo, al menos así lo recordaba pero ahora si le parecía más listo y vivo, algo que solo mostraba algunas veces y solo si la inspiración divida estaba de su lado y parece ser que ahora ha tenido una revelación.

-Pues la nueva versión de Iccha Iccha Paradise- dice sacando del misterio a todos

Kakashi solo se quedó mudo y pensando cómo es que había logrado averiguar su deseo de navidad, no le había dicho a nadie y era sorprendente ver que él lo supo sin tener que hacer nada para averiguarlo, tenía que mejorar como ninja y ahora debía de ponerlo en su carta.

Sakura solo se sonrojo, era obvio que su maestro era un pervertido, pero de eso a pedir eso, bueno ya estaba de más y era una buena idea para regalarle a su sensei, porque estuvo pensando mucho que regalarle y no encontró nada, aunque fuera un pervertido merece un presente.

Él que estaba más mudo fue el chico azabache que no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos como alumno de ese sensei y se le vinieron a la mente todas sus aventuras con ellos y la razón por la cual la chica se hizo más presente en sus momentos de soledad que cuando eran parte de un mismo equipo, recordó como ella le había rogado y llorado para que la llevará con él y que tanto rechazo y ahora se arrepentía de esa oportunidad que tuvo en las manos.

-Es que hace unos días leí su carta- dice triunfante el rubio

-Eso no se hace idiota- le golpea la chica- esas cartas son muy personales y podrían haber venido cosas que no quieres que los demás sepan, idiota- le dice muy molesta y sonrojada

-Lo lamento- dice apenado el rubio

-No te preocupes Sakura, algo me dice que ya está en manos de Santa y él sabrá que darte de navidad- dice el sensei mientras de reojo ve a su antiguo alumno que desaparece con la carta

25 DE DICIEMBRE, 12: 00 AM

Cierta chica de cabellera rosa se encontraba colocándose su pijama, había sido una de sus mejores navidades, no lo podía negar, tal vez no se cumplió su deseo de navidad, pero había sido uno de los mejores que siempre recordará, tuvo tantas risas y carcajadas que aún le dolía el estómago de recordar los comentarios de Naruto.

-Que linda navidad- se dijo mientras bostezaba y se preparaba para dormir

Su pijama era sencilla, era de color rosa mexicano, era de dos piezas, un caliente pantalón que le llegaba a la cintura y era más largo que ella, por lo que le cubría bien los pies, su playera era de cuello redondo y mangas largas, para su navidad no era más que lo ideal para cubrirla del frío, porque tal vez no tenía su blanca navidad pero si una muy fría.

-Que frío hace- se dijo mientras se cubría las manos con la manga y abría su cama

Por un momento pensó durante ese atareado día que su deseo se iba cumplir, porque más de una vez vio una sombra siguiéndola y le pareció que el dueño era cierto azabache, pero ya estaban en navidad y nada de eso había pasado, así que solo suspiro pensando en su carta desaparecida que alguien tenía en sus manos y no podía pensar en nadie.

-Es tiempo de visitarla- se escucha una voz fuera de la ventana

Su regalo secreto que tan bien descrito había estado en la carta, ahora se encontraba fuera de su ventana, esperando el momento de aparecer, planeo todo con detenimiento desde que leyó esas líneas que tanta satisfacción le llenaron su ego y porque no, su espíritu de lucha y pensar que esa carta se ponía difícil porque él jamás va a regresar a Konoha, pero en verdad deseaba escuchar la declaración de la chica que en esos días se apareció más de lo que él deseaba.

-Ya va a dormirse- dice moviéndose entre las sombras para entrar en esa habitación

Ese día lo planeo con gran cuidado ya que no quería que nada saliera mal, ni para la chica ni para él, por lo que muchas ocasiones tuvo que mandar a su ego a freír espárragos porque ella brindaba, bailaba y abrazaba a todos sus amigos, fue una de las peores sensaciones que jamás imagino sentir, esos celos lo pusieron verde cuando la vio en la fiesta donde todos se había divertido.

Hasta su rubio amigo se divirtió con la chica Hyuuga que más de una vez callo en sus brazos porque el muy idiota no sabía lo que ella sentía –o al menos eso pensaba el azabache- porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ella lo amaba desde que eran niños y ese rubio idiota no lo quería notar. Pero todo cambio cuando vio como ambos se quedaron en un muérdago y el rubio le robo un beso a esa chica que parecía que iba a morir de la impresión.

-Vaya Sasuke…- escucha una voz en su espalda- no pensé que fueras a volver

-_Maldición- _se dijo al no haber sentido su presencia- Kakashi ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta en voz fría y calculada, no deseaba llamar mucho la atención

-Solo quería saber si Santa Claus le iba a cumplir el deseo de navidad de Sakura- le dice sonriendo

-Hmp… no sé de qué hablas- dice en tono más frío

-Vaya entonces jamás leíste esa carta- dice mirándolo –es una lástima para ella, porque era lo que más deseaba, inclusive más que estar con sus amigos

-Hmp… ¿eso querías decirme?- pregunta algo molesto el azabache

-No, solo te iba a decir que la cuides bien- le dice sonriendo

-Hmp… eso haré- le responde más tranquilo con las palabras de su antiguo sensei

Ahora si no había nada que le interrumpiera su momento de estar con la chica de cabellos rosados, así que se encamino a abrir la ventana y entrar a su tan ansiado encuentro.

-Buenas noches, Sakurita- dice con una sonrisa arrogante

Pero cuando la vio dormir su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ni siquiera cuando su vida estaba en peligro su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como lo hacía ahora que la tenía de frente y para él, la veía con tanta devoción que sus piernas fallaron y lo hicieron doblarse enfrente de la imagen que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos miraban aquel rostro de ángel que hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza, esos labios que pedían ser probados con suavidad y lentitud mientras sus manos recorren el resto de esa figura que era mucho mejor de la que soñó.

-_Maldición- _volvió a exclamar en sus adentros a verse tan acobardado

Por su mente ya no pasaban aquellas imágenes que solo podrían ser creadas por la mente más pervertida, no, ahora estaban aquellas escenas dibujadas en sentimientos que hacían que su respiración fuera más lenta y su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, era algo que también le provocaba muchas revoluciones en su estómago y le hacía dudar si solo había sentido el puro y vano ardor de la pasión o solo se negaba a aceptar que amaba a esa chica como su propia vida.

-Sasuke-kun- salió de los labios de la joven que suspiraba mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cobija

Eso solo acrecentaba el latir de su corazón, la alegría que de a poco lo llenaba por dentro y le decía que seguramente no iba a dejar a esa chica, porque esto era algo más profundo y no quería volver a vivir sin eso que lo haría el hombre más feliz del todo el mundo.

Con la fuerza de su nueva convicción y con una sola idea rondándole en la mente, logró levantarse sin dejar de mirar a esa chica que le estaba arrebatando algo más que sus sueños, ahora se volvía una clara necesidad y quería que esta noche fuera aún más especial de lo que había planeado y en verdad deseaba que ella lo amara tan intensamente como él ahora lo hacía por ella.

-Sakura- pronunció mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

-Sasuke-kun- volvió a salir de los labios de ella, mientras soñaba con lo que ahora tenía enfrente

Él no sabía por dónde empezar pero esos rosas labios lo llamaban como si fuera lo mejor que iba a probar –_y seguramente si lo será_- se dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de la chica que tenía uno de los mejores sueños de toda su existencia y que estaba a nada de sentirlo real.

-_Ya no había motivos para después sentirse arrepentido, ni echarse atrás_- se decía mientras tocaba suavemente los labios de la chica, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado y esos suaves labios solo le sabían a las cerezas que en todo le representaban, así que haciendo uso de su nuevo valor comenzó a mover sus labios en los de ella, provocando que despertará la joven

La chica al sentir esos labios en su boca, la hizo despertar de su maravilloso sueño y ella aún sin reaccionar se puso pálida al no distinguir aquel que le había robado su primer beso, pero al parpadear un par de ocasiones su vista se aclaró y pudo ver al azabache que la miraba de una manera tan _-¿cálida?-_ se preguntó al momento que sus mejillas se pusieron como la grana.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurro sintiendo que el oxígeno se alejaba de su cuerpo -¿qué haces aquí?

-Sakura- sonríe arrogante, no como lo tenía planeado pero se acercaba a su idea- he venido a cumplir tu deseo de navidad- mirando la ropa que llevaba aunque no pensaba en ello

-¿Deseo?- se sonroja más al recordar su carta -¿tú tienes mi carta?- pregunta poniéndose sin pensarlo tan blanca como la nieve

-Sí, me la encontré mientras daba un paseo –dice como si nada, pero en verdad quería decirle que la estuvo espiando y solo quería hacerla suya

-Yo… veras… yo…- trataba de hablar la chica, no quería que supiera que aún se moría por decirle de nuevo que lo amaba, pero su cerebro se había vuelto papilla y no le dejaba organizar ni una sola idea y menos una que le diera una buena mentira –yo… ya… no….yo…

Pero en ese momento él chico no estaba para escucharla mentir y solo quería probar de nuevo sus labios, por lo que la beso, era uno suave que estaba tardando demasiado en corresponderle para su gusto así que abrió sus ojos y vio que ella estaba pálida y parecía que iba a desmayarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta el chico al ver la chica cada vez más pálida

-Yo…- trataba de hablar la joven pero le estaba costado al darse cuenta que era algo real

-Sakura…- la toma de su rostro- he venido a verte solo a ti

-…- quería hablar pero no salía nada, estaba en blanco y quería preguntarle tantas cosas

-No digas nada amor- dijo él, pero después se arrepintió, él jamás dice nada como eso ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando?

-Sasuke-kun- salió mientras sentía su alma regresar al cuerpo y solo tener en la mente esa frase

-Jamás digo eso- se dijo frustrado y algo "nervioso", en verdad algo andaba mal en él

-Shh…- le cerró la boca al momento que lo comenzó a besar como él hizo antes con ella

Ella pensó que podría ser el mejor sueño que jamás tuvo, porque los labios del chico sabían a gloria, jamás le supieron así, pero este se volvía especial y más cuando el azabache quito las manos de su rostro y las coloco en su cintura, y con la idea de que era solo un sueño ella lo abrazo del cuello –_jamás el cabello de él era tan sedoso y suave_- y siguiendo su pensamiento tomo la iniciativa de hacerlo más profundo y dejar que él metiera su lengua… fue ahí que se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser un sueño y sintió que palidecía y dejo de respirar.

En ese momento el azabache se dio cuenta que por estar mandando al diablo su autocontrol, ella se estaba quedando sin aire y tuvo que separarse aunque no lo deseaba, ella estaba entre pálida y sonrojada, lo que le daba un aspecto más angelical y ahora él como un verdadero demonio que se sentía, deseaba llevarla al mismo infierno y hacerla sentir el calor de su alma, mientras ambos tocaban el cielo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta el azabache mirándola

-¿Eres real?- fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Sí, lo soy- dice mientras pone una de las manos de ella y la coloca en su pecho- ¿lo escuchas?

-Entonces no entiendo- dice alejando la manos del pecho del chico- ¿por qué yo?

-Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti, molestia- dice en su tan usual tono serio

No podría ahora sentirse más confundida y con la necesidad de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero malditos miedos que solo la confundían más, ya se había dado cuenta que era real, pero sentía que había algo más, él no la abría buscado solo porque sí, pero no estaba segura de que pasaba por su mente y su corazón.

-Tienes tus dudas y yo también- dice el chico mirándola profundamente

-Sasuke-kun ¿leíste la carta?- le pregunta sonrojándose enormemente

-Sí, pero…- él le iba a explicar lo que paso, omitiendo algunos personales detalles

-¿Te has venido a burlar de mi como le hicieron los otros?- dijo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta confundido, no vio nada de eso

-Tu viste que Naruto les conto a todos su estúpida idea y ahora vienes a burlarte de mí- comenzando a sollozar –pues ya todos se burlaron y solo faltabas tu- cubriéndose la cara

-Sakura- dice mirándola y quitándole las manos de su rostro- no venía a burlarme, sino no te hubiera besado como lo he hecho

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dice aun sollozando

-Te lo aseguro- limpiando sus lágrimas y besándola

Ella aun sentía esas dudas, pero lo olvido y le comenzó a corresponder mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que el de él latía con la misma fuerza, por lo que se dejó llevar por el beso que cada vez se volvía más intenso y se dejaba de lado aquello tierno que sintió al inicio y cada vez deseaba más que él le demostrará que él sentía lo mismo que ella y demostrárselo.

Ambos deseaban experimentar algo fuera de lo común, algo que él siempre soñó y que ella comenzaba a desear con la misma intensidad que él tantas veces deseo tener de ella. El calor que sentían comenzó a apoderarse de sus cuerpos mientras no dejaban de besarse, solo tomaban aire para respirar y volvían a besarse con mayor pasión que el beso anterior.

-Esta noche será especial- le dijo él joven mientras bajaba sus besos por su cuello

-Sasuke-kun- suspiro la chica que acariciaba su espalda y él la recostaba en la cama de nuevo

Jamás en su vida dejo que nadie se le acercará lo suficiente, ella siempre deseo que él fuera el primero de todo, no era cualquier cosa, para ella significaba todo y saber que su primer beso era el chico azabache solo hacía que su pecho se hinchará y su corazón latiera a un ritmo suave pero fuerte, sus sentidos se abrían paso, como las aletas de su nariz se abrían con intensidad al sentir el aroma masculino que ese chico desprendía y la llenaba por dentro.

Él joven no podía estar más feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, se podía sentir completo de tenerla cerca al poder aspirar el olor a cerezas que desprendía todo el cuerpo de la chica, pero nada se comparaba con besar su cuello blanco, inclusive se animó a dejar algunas marcas en su cuello de las cuales el día de mañana la joven ser avergonzaría de mostrar, pero él solo tenía en la mente que quería marcarlo como suya y que nadie más se va a atrever a tocarla o morirá.

La pasión que ambos sentían se volvía más intensa al contacto de la piel que sentían, sus manos se entrelazaron por unos minutos en los que él degusto de su cuello, ella solo se dejó llevar por los suspiros que salían de sus labios y que para él eran la muestra de su entrega total. Ella llevada por el mismo sentimiento al sentir como él se alejó de su cuello, hizo lo mismo en el cuello de él, al principio sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pero al ver que él joven solo suspiraba, se movió con más sensualidad bajando al inicio de su pecho y deseando arrancarle eso que lo cubría.

El azabache no pudo menos que sonreír al ver que a pesar de esas sonrojadas mejillas, ella se movía con sensualidad y se dejaba llevar por el instinto de entregarse y además de darle algo de lo mucho que quería demostrar, con gran agilidad, logro separarla y sin dejar de observar esos curiosos ojos jades, comenzó a levantar poco a poco esa blusa del pijama que estaba a unos pasos de su posible gloria y el furor de su espíritu.

-No…- dijo la joven al cubrir sus pechos que estaban sin nada que los cubriera

Aquella blusa era lo único que protegía esa parte de su cuerpo y al verse sin él, la hizo sentir pena, nadie la había visto así, con esa parte desnuda y siempre sintió que su talla era demasiado pequeña para ser apreciada por algún hombre y más si aquel se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, para él siempre quiso ser perfecta pero sabía que no lo era y ahora él la dejaría porque no era lo que él quería ver y eso en verdad le partiría su pobre corazón que solo lo amaba a él.

-Sakura quiero verte- le dijo con voz suave, algo extraño en él, pero no quería asustarla

-Yo…- dijo ella completamente sonrojada y sintiendo las manos del chico separándolas

Cuando vio a su molestia desnuda, no le pareció nada a las mil formas como ella se negó, para él le pareció la mujer perfecta, sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero parecían perfectos para sus manos, su cintura era pequeña y bien formada y sabía que no se iba a arrepentir de lo que encontrará debajo de ese pantalón, solo la quería a ella para tenerla así, debajo de él.

-Perfecta- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, no una sonrisa arrogante pero si admirando el cuerpo de la joven- conmigo jamás debes de volver a cubrirte ¿me escuchaste?

-Te escuche Sasuke-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna que la animo a besarlo

Él correspondió con gusto aquel beso que ella le regalaba con su inocencia que lo tenía por completo lleno de felicidad, aquel cuerpo era perfecto y su cuerpo quería sentirlo, así que se estaba por separar del beso, pero ella se lo impidió haciéndolo más intenso y las manos de ella se movían por la ropa del chico la cual desapareció en algún rincón de la habitación.

Ambos se separaron y ella pudo ver el cuerpo de aquel chico que le entregaba algo más que una noche de pasión, su cuerpo siempre le pareció perfecto pero ahora no podía negar la razón por la cual lo deseaba, porque ahora ella comenzaba a tener ideas con aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo y haciéndola sentir aquello que no había pensado jamás, así que con las manos temblorosas comenzaron a tocar ese pecho y abdomen perfecto, que merecía ser una verdadera obra de arte.

-Parece que no tienes miedo- le susurró al oído el joven azabache

-No tenía miedo, siempre que seas tú- dijo confiada la chica sin dejar de recorrerlo

Y aquello por sorprendente que le pareció a la chica de rosas cabellos era solo la verdad, no sentía miedo que estar a solas con él, jamás lo soñó porque sus ilusiones de pequeña se fueron con una despedida que solo le dio las gracias, pero ahora piel con piel rozándose le excitaba a desear sentir más, sus piernas temblaban de anticipación y aquel néctar comenzaba a salir de su intimidad aun cubierta por aquella blancas bragas y su pantalón rosado.

-Espero que así sea- le dijo dándole un corto beso y bajando a sus hombros

Sasuke solo quería alcanzar aquellos montes que estaban en su vista y que solo lo llevaban a desear morderlos y lamerlos, de marcarlos como suyos, pero al mismo tiempo ponerlos como lanzas llameantes, casi tan parecido como lo que sentía en su miembro que aun cubierto por el bóxer, le provocaba un profundo dolor por querer salir de aquella prisión de tela.

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquello montes que comenzó por darles suaves besos, al escuchar aquellos suspiros que lanzaba la joven de ojos jade, les empezó por dar algunas lamidas y a introducirlos dentro de su boca, y darle pequeños mordiscos que solo hacían suspirar más fuerte a la chica y hacía que sus pantalones se ajustaran más a su ropa interior.

-Sasuke-kun –suspiro la chica con fuerza y cerrando los ojos

-Hmp…- le respondió el joven bajando sus besos por su abdomen

Probar aquel cuerpo era en definitiva mejor de lo que jamás imagino, cada parte era diferente y solo aumentaba las ganas de devorarla completa y sentirse solo satisfecho con aquella piel y con aquellos labios que solo sabrían decir su nombre como nadie más. Llevándose más por ese mismo deseo de descubrirla, bajo con lentitud aquel pantalón junto con aquellas bragas que lo separaban del paraíso que tanto soñó y ahora añoraba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sakura al mirarlo sintió un calor aún más intenso en su intimidad, aquel deseo se profundizaba en sus ojos que se volvían más intensos y oscuros, casi tan parecidos como la mirada que él le depositaba, eral algo que jamás se imaginó ver y que disfrutaba como si la vida se fuera en ello, así que imitando su acto pudo liberar aquel miembro que tenía aprisionado.

-Gracias hermosa- le dijo el joven mientras la besaba lentamente

Ella se sonrojo al ver aquel miembro, jamás había visto uno pero lo que leía en los libros le daban una idea de cómo podía ser uno, pero aquel en verdad le pareció más grande y ancho de lo que se imaginó, por lo que comenzó a sentir un enorme miedo de que aquel no entrará en su entrada y eso le aterrorizaba por el dolor que llegaría a sentir.

-No te pasará nada- le dijo el joven al ver en los ojos de ella sus inseguridades

-Confió en ti, pero da un poco de miedo ahora- le dice la chica sonrojada

-No pensó hacerte daño- le dijo mientras besaba su frente y después bajaba a sus labios

Ella dejo de tener miedo y se dejó llevar por las palabras del chico y le correspondió al beso mientras sintió como él tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a su miembro, al principio dudo en hacer eso, pero empezó a ver como él le marcaba el ritmo de sus movimientos y comenzó a seguirlo moviendo su mano lentamente por su miembro.

Por su parte él comenzó a mover su mano por la intimidad de la chica, lentamente fue introduciendo un dedo por ella. Al principio aquella invasión fue incómoda para ella pero al estar lubricada, le fue más fácil, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a emitir suaves sonidos que solo hacían subir los movimientos de ambos.

-Sasuke…- gime la chica de cabellos rosados

-Sakura- gruñe el chico al ver que ella se movía con mayor facilidad

Ambos comenzaban a descubrir aquel otro cuerpo que comenzaba a sentir el placer de ello, pero ambos no querían solo eso, deseaban tenerlo todo, pero aun él no podía seguir avanzando, debía estar completamente seguro de que ella estaba lista.

-Sakura- le dijo al momento que la detuvo, si ella seguía pasando su mano por su miembro, iba a explotar antes de lo planeado- debes parar o voy a explotar

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- le dice avergonzada y suspirando

-No te disculpes, pero debes parar- le dijo sonriendo- además necesitas estar lista para recibirme

-Estoy lista para ello, Sasuke-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa

No necesito escuchar más para alejar aquellos dedos que tocaban el clítoris de la chica, así que poco a poco fue acercando el miembro a la entrada de la chica, lo fue introduciendo lentamente para no lastimar a la chica, la cual lo tenía de los hombros y los apretaba con fuerza al sentir cada vez iba más dentro de ella.

Cuando llego a la barrera que lo separaba de que fuera completamente suya, se detuvo a ver en los ojos de ella el permiso para avanzar, así que mirándola la vio asentir y saliendo de ella de nuevo, la penetro de una solo estocada para evitar hacerle más daño del que deseaba, porque quería que disfrutará tanto como él lo iba a disfrutar.

-Ah…- grito la chica al sentir la penetración y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ella

-Solo durará poco- le dijo al momento que retiraba aquellas lágrimas con sus besos- tú me dices cuando continúe

Jamás imagino escuchar al azabache siendo así de considerado, que le parecía casi un sueño, pero no quería que acabara. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo más relajada y con un beso y moviendo sus caderas, le dio a entender que siguiera, lo cual comprendió al momento el chico ya que comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras ambos disfrutaban de las nuevas sensaciones que los arrastraban a la mayor gloria que ninguno de ellos jamás imagino sentir.

-Sasuke…- comenzó a gemir la chica al sentir las embestidas más profundas

-Sakura- gruño el chico mientras la tomaba de la cadera y se movía más rápido

Sus movimientos eran profundos y cada momento se volvían más veloces, sus labios no dejaban de encontrarse en un beso pasional que los entregaba más, por un momento ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras se sentían como uno, como un alma en dos cuerpos.

Los gemidos se volvían más fuertes, al igual que aquellos sonidos desprendidos por él joven que llenaban la habitación, aquel ambiente hubiera despertado a cualquiera que habitara esa casa, pero era una suerte que aquella casa se encontrará sola. Esa habitación era testigo de una de las mayores entregas que ambos deseaban dar, las embestidas subían de ritmo, él tomo uno de los pechos de la chica y se sació de ellos, ella jalaba del cabello del chico al momento de que gritaba con más fuerza.

-¡SASUKE!- grito la chica al sentir un cosquilleo que la llenaba por dentro

-¡SAKURA!- gruño el chico al sentir como ella iba envolviendo más su miembro

En un orgasmo que ambos no esperaron, sintieron como sus cuerpos se conectaban aún más; por su parte la chica sentía como su vientre tuvo una gran explosión y se quedó sin aire, fue una sensación extraordinaria que la hizo sentir un cosquilleo desde sus manos hasta la punta de los pies; él se sintió como explotaba dentro de ella, aquella sensación fue tan intensa que su cuerpo se sintió completo, como en casa, su cuerpo no podía sentirse más satisfecho y cayó su cabeza sobre los pechos de la joven.

Ambos se sentían satisfechos, aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero ahora solo les importaba estar así, abrazados y escuchando la respiración del otro, era una sensación deliciosa y a la vez los llenaba de una completa satisfacción, mientras sus corazones tomaban su ritmo y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- ella fue la primera en hablar mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico

-Sakura yo…- él joven iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió

-No digas nada, ya sé que no sientes lo mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sintió muy destrozada y más por el momento que ambos acaban de compartir

-¿Y quién dice que no siento eso?- le pregunta el joven separándose y mirándola a los ojos

-¿Acaso lo sientes?- pregunto ella con una emoción que sus ojos no ocultaron

-Te amo Haruno Sakura- le dijo el con una sonrisa sincera- y eres la primera chica de mi vida

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba

-Tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero en verdad siento eso por ti- le dijo mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en su pecho

-No esperaba que lo dijeras- le confiesa la chica- pero en verdad soy muy feliz con eso y ahora sí puedo decir que se cumplió mi deseo de navidad

-Solo falto la nieve- le dijo el chico mientras cubría a ambos con las cobijas y edredones que tenía

-Esto es mejor que cualquier nieve- dice la chica con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

-Tal vez, pero parece ser que se cumplirá tu deseo completo- dijo mirando por la ventana- mira

Ambos se quedaron mirando la ventana y pudo ver como la nieve caía y chocaba con la ventana que estaba cerrada, al menos el Uchiha no planeaba irse de esa habitación por esa noche, eso le lleno de gusto a la rosadita, que estaba tan feliz por ver completo su deseo de navidad, porque ahora podía compartir la nieve a lado del hombre que amaba y le correspondía.

- Vaya parece ser que Naruto tenía razón - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaban campanas afuera algunos sonido arriba de la casa

- Es un tonto que a veces puede ser inteligente - mientras escuchaban la risa Santa Claus

-Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Feliz Navidad mi Sakura - le dice mientras se volvían a besar con amor

FIN

* * *

**_Espero les guste y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS n.n_**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_**


End file.
